User talk:Ijustwanttouploadimages
hey so uhm, a friend and me were wondering if it would be fine to create a discord server on bat wolves-. If not then that's fine, but it would really be cool if we could form a small pack of bat wolves on pony-town. My friend wanted me to ask just in case, she didn't want to steal anyone's ideas. please get back to me soon, thank you~ lkjad;foiaj;rkje;lrkfj hue iM DyIn G.. --Ew.its.Nev~ (talk) 20:31, June 13, 2019 (UTC)Ew.its.nev~ oh, you don't need my permission to make a discord server for any species. i'm just a person who owns this pt wiki. i just don't want anyone putting discord links on the wiki, this is to avoid harassment from people who like species drama. Ijustwanttouploadimages (talk) 08:54, June 17, 2019 (UTC) Regarding the discord server i programed the invites so it will not allow random people i accept the people coming into my community and i am able to ban people who do so i request if i can add my discord server for my species i know the risks and i am fully awear Tabchumatsu (talk) 22:37, June 19, 2019 (UTC) Nope. Ijustwanttouploadimages (talk) 23:38, June 19, 2019 (UTC) i see thanks anyway could have been abit nicer a "no thank you" or "sorry thats not allowed" have a nice day/evening Tabchumatsu (talk) 01:48, June 20, 2019 (UTC) *About a planned wiki raid 19:48, August 7, 2019 (UTC)IiCyberFoox (talk) I am fully aware of this, but Slushiemeepo vandalized 4 pages to add useless crap regarding to a wiki raid. He/She says that he/she will rule the wiki with other 18+ eyebleeders. I hope you can find some way to handle Slushiemeepo and his/her planned shit with all the other raiders. Alright. I'll just put them on the blocklist. That'll keep them from editing the wiki as a whole. thanks for telling me. Ijustwanttouploadimages (talk) 22:59, August 7, 2019 (UTC) How does one join the recruitment thing? or aka the army group? I'm curious cause id love to join!! i wouldn't know. i'm not apart of their group or any of the species here. Ijustwanttouploadimages (talk) 01:53, September 28, 2019 (UTC) Hello, Ijustwanttouploadimages. I am the administrator of the Russian Pony Town Wiki. We can point out the English Pony Town Wiki as interwiki and help you with title and article templates. Here is a link to our wiki. This is our wiki . P.S. Sorry if the translation is very bad. It was translated by Google Translator. ah sorry about that i didn't NoelleNowART (talk) 17:08, December 7, 2019 (UTC)NoelleNowART About the Order of Caedis... Hello! I am a seinor member of a group who is planning to deeply investigate the Order of Caedis. I mention this to you because I belive you wrote the wiki on them. Also you mentioned, "If you can go in undercover we would highly appreciate it." Well, I wanted to let you know that we will update you whenever we find any information on this Cult. TresArt (talk) 00:21, December 19, 2019 (UTC) i have no idea what you're talking about because i don't write any of the species pages here. i just moderate them. Ijustwanttouploadimages (talk) 03:43, December 20, 2019 (UTC) Hello, i have posted an edit to the toy page but i do not see the changes. thats because you only pasted it in the comments. btw you should use a blank pony with no features or hair to show the toys better. Ijustwanttouploadimages (talk) 02:12, January 13, 2020 (UTC) Hi I wanted to apologize for promoting myself on my species page since I didn't know that wasn't allowed I hope you understand that I didn't do that to cause problems or something and thanks for letting me know!Popsychubs (talk) 14:03, January 25, 2020 (UTC)